macbethfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandheart
Sandheart is a tall, thin, handsome, muscular ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders and blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Acornpelt's Past Sandpaw does not formally appear in Acornpelt's Past, but he is listed in the Allegiances. He is an apprentice of ShadowClan and his mentor is Sedgefang. In the Journey of the Clans Arc Fallen Moon Sandpaw does not formally appear in Fallen Moon but is listed in the Allegiances. He is now a warrior with the name Sandheart. Dangerous Season Sandheart does not formally appear in Cruel Season but is listed in the Allegiances. Cursed Family Sandheart does not formally appear in Cursed Family but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Rising Tide Arc Storming Current Sandheart does not formally appear in ''Storming Current'' but is listed in the Allegiances. Broken Clouds Sandheart does not formally appear in ''Broken Clouds'' but is listed in the Allegiances. Last Sunrise Sandheart does not formally appear in Last Sunrise but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Prophecy's Cry Arc Dangerous Night Sandheart does not formally appear in Dangerous Night but is listed in the Allegiances. Dark Valley Sandheart does not formally appear in Dark Valley but is listed in the Allegiances. He is now the deputy of ShadowClan. The Lone Warrior Sandheart does not formally appear in The Lone Warrior but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Darkening Shadows Arc Darkening Shadows Sandheart does not formally appear in Darkening Shadows but is listed in the Allegiances. Building Storm Sandheart first appears, unnamed, when Jayfoot bumps into him in ShadowClan territory. He hisses for the ThunderClan warrior to be quiet and drags him to the undergrowth to hide. He is annoyed when Heatherfur presses against him and swats her away. For a moment he hurries away, then returns carrying the body of Sagepelt, stating that he was killed. Sandheart then leads Jayfoot and Heatherfur, and the three break into the camp where Dawnflower, Acornpelt, and Rowanheart are being held captive. Dawnflower is immediately smitten by him, and he clearly reciprocates her feelings, much to the disapproval of Acornpelt. On the walk back to ThunderClan, Rowanheart studies him closely, clearly unhappy with his instant connection with Dawnflower. The following morning, Roachstep wakes him and tells him to join a patrol with Dawnflower, Acornpelt, Rowanheart, and Jayfoot. On the patrol, when Rowanheart falls into the gorge, Sandheart is annoyed by Dawnflower's relief that he is okay, but she assures him that she only cares about him as a friend, and the two share an embrace. As the ground gives way, he falls into the gorge with the others. Final Legacy Dawnflower worriedly wonders if he is alive, and is greatly relieved to find out that he is. When Dawnflower finds him and Acornpelt, he soon realizes that Jayfoot and Heatherfur are dead, and is saddened by the news. As paw steps sound from down the tunnels, Sandheart leads the way out, narrowly escaping Beestar. He then suggests they hunt, and he shares a mouse with Dawnflower. When Nightshine arrives demanding food as well, he quickly catches her a vole. He and Dawnflower then run away, leaving Acornpelt and Nightshine. The two she-cats follow their scent trail to a small hidden den, where Sandheart and Dawnflower are waiting. The smell of smoke catches their attention, and Sandheart offers to investigate. He leaves, and Acornpelt becomes suspicious. She suggests that he has brought them here to trap them and let the fire kill them, which angers Dawnflower. Acornpelt follows him to investigate her own suspicions, and finds him standing on a ledge overlooking a fire-lit clearing. He turns and defends himself, promising he didn't do it. Acornpelt is about to attack him when Nightshine arrives, taking responsibility for the fire. Nightshine explains how she was jealous of how he already held more importance in the Clan than her, and how she planned to frame him for the fire. Sandheart pounces on her and knocks her off the ledge, into the fire below. Poppyheart's voice echoes from StarClan, a sign that Nightshine was simply misguided and actually a good cat, and Sandheart is visibly confused. Adderclaw later returns, thought to be dead, and Dawnflower is so relieved that Acornpelt questions if she has feelings for him, but pushes the idea away because Dawnflower clearly loves Sandheart. He and Adderclaw spend of the journey to Four Trees arguing. As the group is visiting Roachstep, Sandheart reminds them of the battle, though he clearly still cares about Roachstep. Acornpelt takes offence to his comment and glares at him, but takes heed of what he said anyway. When Rowanheart returns, Sandheart lets out a yowl and charges at him, claws unsheathed, only to be pinned down by Adderclaw. He snarls and shoves Adderclaw off, but doesn't attack Rowanheart. Before the battle, he suggests Acornpelt join the second wave of warriors, as Dawnflower had told him she wasn't the strongest fighter. The two start arguing and only stop once Mallowfern separates them. Milkheart then arrives with backup and Sandheart is excited to see him, pressing his nose to his ear. Beestar quickly kills an apprentice, and Sandheart, with the majority of the other warriors, flee, leaving Dawnflower, Acornpelt, Adderclaw and Foxbelly. Suddenly a battle cry is heard, and Sandheart is seen leading all of the warriors forward in a surge. Sandheart is briefly seen surrounded by five apprentices. He is holding them off, but Dawnflower arrives and helps him scare them away. He presses his cheek to hers for a moment, then rushes back to the battle. Later, as Dawnflower and Acornpelt search the clearing for him, they see him fighting side by side with Mintnose. Dawnflower screeches when Sedgestar sneaks up behind Sandheart and throws him to the ground, accusing him of being a traitor. Sandheart snarls at him for killing Sagepelt, and hisses that Swiftstar would never have done that as leader. Sedgestar is enraged and slashes his claws across his throat, killing him. Dawnflower is distraught over his death. Sandheart's body is later seen when Ravenfur steps over it. After the battle has finished, his spirit rises from his body and he joins Dawnflower's spirit, where the two then join StarClan. Trivia * Vicky thinks that had he lived, he and Dawnflower would have had kits. ** However Sandheart does love Dawnflower's kits as his own. * Kate wishes she had more time to explore his and Dawnflower's relationship. Character Pixels